The weather of the eye
by Lucia von Berengott
Summary: Ïðîäîëæåíèå "Ïîãîäû òâîåãî ñåðäöà"


Погода в твоих глазах

Продолжения радио-спектакля 

«Погода твоего сердца»

Автор Шалотт 

Перевод Лючии

«Рон? Гарри вернулся?»

«Хм? Нет, он сказал, что потерял свою счастливую перчатку, ту что Сеамус подарил ему во время матча. И пошел искать ее на Квидичное поле. Бесполезное занятие, если кому интересно мое мнение.» Пожатие плечами. «А в чем дело?»

«А в том, что я только что видела, как Малфой крадется вслед за ним.»

«Что?!»

«Давай-ка пойдем проверим, все ли с ним в порядке.»

*  *  *

«А ты уверена, что он шел этим путем?»

«Конечно, уверена.»

«Я не вижу ни того, ни другого, Гермиона. Если этот ублюдок что-нибудь сделает Гарри, клянусь, я...»

«Ты же не думаешь, что Гарри позволит Малфою завести его в чащу?»

«Не говори глупостей, Гермиона, Малфой, наверное, напрыгнул на него в темноте сзади, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Ты же знаешь, что у него не хватило бы храбрости схватиться с Гарри лицом к лицу.»

«Ну что ж, тогда они должны быть где-то здесь...»

«Если только Малфой не аппарировал их обоих куда-нибудь еще.»

«У него же еще нет лицензии.» 

«Как будто это может его остановить... Представляешь, если он уже передает Гарри Вольдеморту! Черт, зачем я позволил ему пойти одному? Я должен был догадаться, что Малфой только и ждет, когда ему подвернется такой редкий случай...»

«О, прекрати это! Рано паниковать. Слушай, мы еще вон те кусты не проверяли... Посмотри вон там, а я пока проверю здесь.»

«Ладно.»

«Что это... Рон! Рон, я слышала стоны! Гарри? Гарри, это ты?»

*  *  *

«Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не Грэнжер.»

«О, дьявол. Быстрее, нам надо...»

Приближающиея быстрые шаги. «Гарри...» Потрясенное молчание.

Холодно, «Слишком поздно.»

«Гермиона, с ним все... в порядке...» Еще потрясенное молчание.

«В случае, если вы не заметили, мы тут посреди кое-чего. Вы не против...»

«Малфой, ты больной придурок! Что ты с ним сделал, навел на него любовное заклятие, что ли?»

«Мне не нужно завлекать людей в постель заклятиями, Уэсли, в отличие от... ай!»

«Ты уже вредничаешь по инерции.»

«Он первый начал!»

Слабый голос, «Думаю я подожду на опушке.»

«По-крайней мере у одной из вас есть мозги... ай!»

«Рон, ты не мог бы... ммм... пожалуйста... Я буду через минуту.»

«Если тебя не будет через минуту, я приду и сверну этому гаду шею!»

«Прекрасное окончание прекрасному дню.» Шуршание одежды. «Ну-с, все было очень мило, пока длилось. Увидимся, Поттер.»

«Ты куда?»

«Прости меня, конечно, но я хочу избавить тебя от унижения перед Уэсли. Так, по-крайней мере, ты можешь говорить им, что захочешь, пока меня нет рядом.»

Тихо, «Я собираюсь рассказать им всю правду.»

«Что, то что я зашантажировал тебя в свою постель, и с тех пор трахаю ежедневно и дважды по субботам? Да, это звучит прекрасно.»

«Ты можешь это прекратить? Я скажу, что мы встречаемся.»

«А... вот как это сегодня называется!»

«Я сейчас тебя снова ударю. Почему ты не можешь это принять...»

«За то, чем это не является?»

«Нет, за то чем это является. Драко...»

«Верно. А если твои драгоценные Рон и Гермиона скажут тебе, что они не хотят иметь с тобой ничего общего, пока ты меня не бросишь?»

«Они такого не скажут.»

«Нет?»

«Нет. А если скажут, я скажу им убираться к черту.»

Горький смех. «Тогда ты дурак. Я бы это сделал.»

«Ты бы меня бросил, если бы Краббе и Гойл узнали?»

«Конечно, идиот! Если они узнают, мой отец узнает в тот же день. Меня не прельщает перспектива быть лишенным наследства.»

«Твой отец – Упивающийся Смертью. Если ты действительно намереваешься присоединиться к нему, ты должен быть готов меня убить, а не только бросить.» 

Молчание.

Мягко, «Ну? Ты готов меня убить?»

Молчание.

«Я так и думал.»

«Иди к чер... хмф...»

«Ммм...»

Приближающиеся, неслышные в траве шаги. «Все, Малфой, ты – покойник... Ой!»

Вздох. «Рон, у тебя совершенно нету такта, знаешь?»

«Гарри, ты с _ним _целуешься. Ты целуешься с _ним_!»

«Он мой бойфренд.»

«Он – твой бойфренд?»

«Я – твой бойфренд?»

«Да, ты мой бойфренд. И без возражений!»

«Мое слово тут роли не играет?»

«Нет, не играет.»

«Отлично. Но если ты ожидаешь от меня каких-нибудь букетов или шоколадных конфет, я должен буду тебя разочаровать.»

«Неужели? А как насчет той съедобной краски, которую ты достал на прошлой неделе?»

Задушенный звук протеста.

«Извини, Рон.»

«Вы оба под каким-то заклятием... Гермиона! Иди сюда и помоги мне!»

Криком, «Они одеты?»

«Да!»

«Поттер, мне не важно, что это твой лучший друг, но я его сейчас убью.»

Тихо, «Успокойся. Рон, мы не под заклятием. Мы... ммм... Мы влюблены.»

«Ничего мы не влюблены!»

«Помолчи. Мы влюблены.»

«Ты не думаешь, что я бы это знал?»

«Ты знаешь, ты просто боишься себе в этом признаться.» 

«Когда закончишь анализировать мое душевное состояние, дай мне знать, хорошо?»

«Хорошо.»

Робкий голос, «Гарри... почему он?»

«Он действительно не негодяй, Гермиона, он только пытается выглядеть как негодяй.»

«У него это хорошо получается.»

«Тихо, Рон. Гарри, Я даже не буду притворяться и говорить, что вижу в нем то, что видишь ты, но... если ты уверен...»

В ужасе, «Гермиона! Ты не можешь говорить это всерьез! Это же Малфой!»

«Конечно, не давайте тому факту, что я стою прямо перед вами помешать вашей беседе, Уэсли.»

«Рон, я знаю, что делаю.»

«Нет, Гарри, не знаешь! Мне не важно, что ты по отношению к нему чувствуешь, он ведь только использует тебя, наверное из себя выходит, только бы придумать что-нибудь злодейское.»

«Вообще-то я здесь только ради секса... ай... Гарри!»

«Ты только мешаешь!»

«Он тоже! Но ты его почему-то не бьешь!»

«Ты ближе.»

«Ну так стань рядом с ним!»

Слабо, «Я начинаю думать, что вы оба действительно влюблены.»

«Прекрасно! Грэнжер теперь тоже взялась за инспекцию моих чувств.»

«Гарри, я тебя умоляю, ты не можешь действительно его любить. Ты не можешь!»

Тихо, «Но я люблю, Рон.»

«Я не верю тебе. После всего, что он нам сделал? Нет, нет! Я не хочу слышать, как ты его защищаешь. Мне от этого только хуже станет.»

«Рон...»

«Гермиона, если ты настолько чокнутая, чтобы дать ему повторный шанс, вперед. Когда вы оба придете в себя, вы знаете, где меня найти.»

«Гарри... Я пойду за ним.» Пауза. «Я надеюсь, ты не совершаешь ошибки.»

«Не совершаю, Гермиона.»

Звуки удаляющихся шагов.

«Пресловутое последнее слово.»

«Помолчи, Драко.»

Вздох, «Ну, что ж, это прибило все настроение. Пойду-ка я к себе.»

«Драко...»

«Не может быть, чтобы тебе еще что-нибудь хотелось после всего этого.»

«Я просто... ты можешь... Обними меня, пожалуйста...»

Молчание. «Почему бы и нет? Я все равно уже раскис.»

Шуршание одежды и тихий вздох, потом другой.

«Все будет хорошо...»

«Нет, Гарри, не будет. Когда-нибудь мой отец все равно узнает, и если каким-нибудь чудом он меня не убьет, он выкинет меня из дома.»

«Если он тебя любит...»

«Что, интересно, навело тебя на эту мысль?»

«Что?!»

«Он на меня плевать хотел. На этот счет я потерял всякие иллюзии очень давно.»

«Так почему тебе так важно, узнает он или нет?»

«А что, к чертям, я буду делать, если он меня выкинет?»

«Жить, как все остальные! Неужели богатство так много для тебя значит?»

Горький смех. «Тебе легко говорить, я думаю. Ты – золотой мальчик половины колдовского общества. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы кто-нибудь взял меня на работу? Тот, кто боится моего отца – не посмеет, а тот, кто нет – меня терпеть не может.»

«Мы... мы что-нибудь придумаем.»

«Это что, предложение быть твоим содержантом? Спасибо, обойдусь.»

«Мы можем поехать в Штаты. Там никому нет дела до твоего отца.»

Саркастично, «Мы? Ты предлагаешь двинуться за океан, только для того, чтобы быть со мной?»

«Я не собираюсь тебя терять. Мне не важно, что я для этого должен сделать.»

«Ты романтический кретин. Мы еще даже не закончили школу. Ты устанешь от меня раньше чем нас отсюда выпустят.»

«Я устану? Не ты?»

«Я имел в виду нас обоих.»

«Действительно. Слушай, Драко, я знаю, что я чувствую. Мне раньше тоже нравились люди, и я знаю, что ЭТО другое. От этого я не устану.»  

Вздох. «Конечно.»

«Почему тебе так трудно поверить, что я могу тебя любить?»

«А чего тут не любить? Кроме сомнительного характера, связей с Темным Властелином, который хочет тебя убить, отношения к твоим друзьям...»

«Прекрати! Я тебя люблю, понятно? И ты вовсе не такой уж злодей... Прости если это разрушает твой имидж.»

«Отлично! Обманывай себя, сколько пожелаешь, а меня избавь от этого, пожалуйста!»

«Почему ты не можешь сказать этого? Это ведь всего три маленьких слова!»

«А, чтоб тебя...! Что ты со мной делаешь?! Мой дом, моя семья, мои друзья... Этого, что не достаточно? Тебе нужно все у меня забрать?»

Потрясенно, «Драко, что ты такое говоришь? Я ничего не хочу у тебя забирать...»

«Еще как хочешь! Тот человек, которым я являюсь сейчас, быть с тобой не может. Не... не так. Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал другим. А когда я закончу переписывать ради тебя свою жизнь, что, к чертям, должен я буду с собой делать, когда ты меня бросишь?»

Молчание. Шепотом, «Извини. Я не хотел...»

Больше молчания, затем – глубокий вздох. «Нет, конечно не хотел. Не важно, это все не твои заботы. Я веду себя, как ребенок. Я могу уйти, если не хочу, чтобы все это происходило.» 

«Нет... Драко...»

«Мне надо возвращаться. Слишком долго мы тут сидим. Меня будут искать.»

«Подожди, Драко...»

«Увидимся завтра.»

«...О, черт.»

Продолжение следует.


End file.
